Baby Hazel In Kitchen
Baby Hazel In Kitchen is the eleventh game of the series. Characters * Baby Hazel * Rabby Description Instructions Today Baby Hazel wants to help mom to prepare her meal. So let us have some fun time in the kitchen!! Today's meal includes Pureed Apples and Yummy Vegetables Soup. First thing before we start to cook is to pick up the required tools and ingredients. Help Baby Hazel to pick up the tools and ingredients from the shop. Then take Baby Hazel to kitchen and help her in cooking. Finally help her arrange the food on the table and feed her the tasty meal. Level 1 Baby Hazel is in the shop to buy required kitchen tools and ingredients. Help her to pick up the required things. Level 2 Now Baby Hazel has got the required stuffs for cooking. Go to the kitchen with her and help her in cooking healthy vegetable soup and pureed apples. Level 3 Wow!! Food looks delicious! Baby Hazel is feeling hungry now. Helpher to set up the table so that she can enjoy her meal. Level 4 Hmm... Food smells so good. Hey, you know what? Pet Rabby is also waiting for his friend, Baby Hazel to have lunch with him. Let us not make them wait any more. Feed Baby Hazel whatever she wants and keep her satisfied during her meal. Also take care of pet Rabby's needs. Plot and Tips Level 1 - Help Baby Hazel to buy things Baby Hazel needs to buy different things in different sessions. She needs to buy carrots, pumpkins and potatoes in the vegetable session.She needs to buy apple juice and apples in the fruits session. She needs to buy black pepper and salt in the spices session. She needs to buy milk and butter in the dairy products sessions. She needs to buy bowls, stove, pot, wooden spoon, electric hand blender, spoons, knife and plate in the utensils sessions. Level 2 - Cooking with Baby Hazel Baby Hazel is seen in the kitchen. First, pick the chopped apples, apple juice, blender and a bowl. Put the ingredients into the bowl and blend it. Then, you need to prepare vegetables soup. Boil the water first. Put the chopped potatoes, chopped carrots and chopped pumpkins in the pot and cook for 15 minutes. Put some milk and mix them together. After that, put some butter, black pepper and salt in it and mix them with a spoon. When they're ready, put the soup to the bowl. Level 3 - Prepare meal for Baby Hazel Baby Hazel will be waiting. You need to put a bottle, her meal, spoons and some wet tissues to the cart. Baby Hazel may wants her candy and her teddy bear while waiting. When you're finished, put the napkin to her. Level 4 - Eating meal with Bunny First of all, the player needs to serve the food to the table. Baby Hazel may eat the cookies and pizza as well. She will be choked when she eats the pizza. You need to give her water and calm her down afterwards. Baby Hazel may make her mouth dirty after eating, you need to wipe her mouth. If you feed her guava, Baby Hazel will be sad and you need to give her a rattle. Rabby will request for carrots randomly. Gallery BabyHazelInKitchen1.png|Title screen BabyHazelInKitchen2.png|The Vegetable session BabyHazelInKitchen3.png|The Fruit session BabyHazelInKitchen4.png|The Spices session BabyHazelInKitchen5.png|The Dairy session BabyHazelInKitchen6.png|The Utensil session BabyHazelInKitchen7.png|Baby Hazel blending chopped apples and apple juice in level 2 BabyHazelInKitchen8.png|Baby Hazel mixing with a wooden spoon in level 2 BabyHazelInKitchen9.png|Cart with a bottle on it in level 3 BabyHazelInKitchen10.png|Empty table in level 4 BabyHazelInKitchen11.png|Baby Hazel about to eat in level 4 Trivia * This is Baby Hazel's rabbit's first appearance. Errors * Rabby wasn't really the rabbit's name. Link http://www.topbabygames.com/baby-hazel-in-kitchen.html Category:Games